hbo_romefandomcom-20200214-history
Evander Pulchio
Evander Pulchio is a Roman man and the husband of Lyde. He was romantically involved with Niobe during the time Lucius Vorenus was fighting in the Gallic wars and he and Niobe had a son together: Lucius. Season One Evander is the unfaithful husband of Lyde who begins a relationship with his sister-in-law Niobe. It is argued several times in the series that Evander took advantage of Niobe's situation as a lone women and that Niobe allowed it to happen as she thought Vorenus was dead. Another cause for Evander's actions may also be that his wife was barren and unable to give him children. In a surprising turn of events, Vorenus comes home to find Niobe holding an infant. Though he at first suspects her of cheating, Niobe convinces him that the boy is his grandson. Despite being told to leave her alone, Evander continues to try and see his son and seduce her, risking himself and all others involved. Though Niobe comes very close to giving in, the couple was interrupted by Niobe's eldest daughter, snapping Niobe back to reality. Evander complies with Niobe's wishes, at least for the time being. Later, when Vorenus takes up a new trade, he throws a grand feast for the god Janus. To Niobe's dismay, she must invite Evander as it would seem unusual if he was not there with his wife, Lyde. Throughout the feast, those who are aware of Lucius' identity behave nervously, especially when the baby cries and Evander is the only one able to calm him. The sight causes his wife to become angry and later, after appearing to have had several drinks, is wildly dancing with another man. Niobe insists that Evander take his wife home, but she refuses. Evander grabs her arm as Lyde makes an even bigger scene, with Niobe pleading for her to leave. Lyde threatens to tell Vorenus the truth, and the three are pushed up against the statue of Janus, breaking it. Later, Pullo overhears Evander telling Niobe that he is going insane, and asks if she even loves Vorenus. Niobe tells him that she does, and notices that Pullo has overheard their conversation. The three acts as if nothing was said, with Niobe introducing Pullo to Evander. Pullo is suspicious; however, and consults Octavian on what to do next. Octavian gives his various possibilities of Pullo being both right and wrong, but is eventually convinced to kidnap Evander. Late at night, Evander is taken by Pullo and Octavian to the sewer, where he is grilled for the truth. Evander, who is offered a "quick death" if he would only tell them the truth, denies the affair. Though Pullo begins to believe he is innocent, Octavian determines that Evander is lying and tells Pullo to torture him for the truth. After losing a finger and being beaten, Evander tells Pullo the truth about the child. Pullo stabs Evander and throws his body in the sewer. After Evander's disappearance, Lyde becomes mad with grief and stays at Niobe's house. Pullo tells her that Evander is dead, having gotten into gambling with the wrong sort of people; his body was seen floating in the Tiber. Lyde is distraught, but Pullo tells the two women that it's time to put the past behind them. Season Two Evander is only mentioned briefly in the second season, when Vorenus discovers that Pullo was the one who killed him. Trivia * Evander may be of Greek descent, other than his bearing a Roman surname. He may have come from any Greek cities in Italy such as Neapolis (Naples), Tarantum (Taranto), Crotona (Crotone) and Rhegium (Reggio di Calabria). Category:Male Category:Roman Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Murdered Category:Killed by Titus Pullo Category:Husband Category:Father